


i shouldn't have left

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles admits he shouldn't have left...sterek drabble - 2/14 - words of the day: whisper, sap, heart





	i shouldn't have left

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left.”

His heart flutters when Derek presses a kiss against his lips. “But you came back. Why’d you come back?”

“I missed you... God! I missed you so much.” Stiles doesn’t notice when the pack disperses. He doesn’t care. “I love you, Derek.” When Derek pulls him up by the back of the thighs, he wraps his legs around the man’s waist.

The entire walk back to the house is filled with sappy confessions of love and affection. Nuzzling into Derek’s neck, he whispers, “You know you’re stuck with me now.”

“I’m okay with that.”


End file.
